


【trishica|Fanvid】Love me like you do

by Jasmine_LiveThroughThis



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Season 01 only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis/pseuds/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis
Summary: 问就是真的没想到第二第三季是这个走向
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Kudos: 1





	【trishica|Fanvid】Love me like you do

<https://youtu.be/ksMjvAtPzBM>

**Author's Note:**

> 问就是真的没想到第二第三季是这个走向


End file.
